Porkbelly
�� Porkbelly is the fictional city where the Test Family resides. Despite overwhelming evidence that Porkbelly is in the US, the episode Who's Johnny shows the flag of Ontario outside Porkbelly Junior High, implying that the city is in Canada. They have many people, and many buildings, corner stores and Johnny's two favorites, the video game store and a candy store. It has a day care, as seen in Johnny vs. Bling-Bling-Boy 2. It has a preschool, as seen in Coming to a Johnny Near You. There is Porkbelly Jr. High, where Johnny, Bumper and Sissy go to school. And there is the Mega Institute of Technology (M.I.T.), where Susan and Mary go. Porkbelly has an amusement park, a museum, and a zoo. Porkbelly also has a city hall, a dynamite storage facility, and a war head quarters which may home the General and Mr. Black and Mr. White. The lake, the community pool, and Clammy Beach is where people go to cool off when it gets too hot. Hank Anchorman is the news reporter for Porkbelly News. There are even stadiums, and other recreational facilities.The city has a questionable economy (due to many people wanting to leave during a disaster), a balanced education system, good health care, a structured government, and a firm law enforcement system. History According to Johnny's Last Chapter, the name of this city came from a cowboy who lived there a long time ago (who almost exactly looked like Bling Bling). because of him being scared from cows, he decided to have pigs instead and he called himself Porkbelly (according to his fat belly and his pigs). Because of him being the first man who lived in this city, the city`s name changed to Porkbelly for his honor. Government The Porkbelly government is pretty much the same as the government in the United States (because it is in the United States), except there is a system in which every school day, a person drives across the town to make sure kids are not skipping school, and sends them back to school for doing so. In "Johnny Test in Outer Space", Porkbelly is mentioned to have a president, so it would be a republic, and Mayor Howard is seen in several episodes. So it is unknown if Porkbelly is a city or country. But, on the other hand, Porkbelly could be the name of the country which the city was probably named after it. Despite this, it seems to be in the same part of the world as the US, so the time it was mentioned as having a president may have been a mistake. However, as mentioned above, Porkbelly could also be in Canada, which contrasts with the introduction of a president. Crime Porkbelly has its fair share of criminals such as Wacko, Bling-Bling Boy, the Beekeeper, Mr. Mittens, the Brain Freezer, and Zizrar the Mole King. The Porkbelly Police Department is a reasonably fair organization, despite arresting citizens for no real reason whatsoever, and has been known to stop Johnny and Dukey from continuing their Go Kart Race and when Johnny ran away from home. Military/Defense Besides the Porkbelly Police Department, there is a war headquarters. The war headquarters is where the general and agents Mr. Black & White discuss disasters and wars. The military isn't very well because when there is a problem or disaster (usually caused by the Test Kids), they cannot stop it. The Test Kids always seem to manage. The military also isn't very strong as Mr. Black and Mr. White have to "borrow" inventions from Susan and Mary Test. But they do have a lot of weapons such as tanks, guns, lasers, etc. Health The well-being of an average Porkbelly citizen is unknown, but Porkbelly has a few hospitals and health centers. Education *Porkbelly Jr. High (Formerly Porkbelly Middle School) A middle school where most of the subjects are taught by Mr. Henry Teacherman. There is also an unnamed principal who appeared in Johnny Applesauce. A few times in Season 4, it was mistakenly called Porkbelly Elementary. That can't be so because in earlier episodes it was called Porkbelly Jr. High and it has lockers. *Mega Institute of Technology (M.I.T.) A community college that Susan and Mary, along with other college students go to. The professor is Professor Slopsink. Susan and Mary got in because their intelligence surpasses other college students and teens their own age. *Unknown Preschool A preschool that first appeared in Coming to a Johnny Near You. Not much is known about it except Speed McCool has to fight them off along with parole officers, and ninjas. *Sweet Sunshiny Preschool This preschool is first seen in Johnny vs Bling-Bling Boy 2, when Johnny and Bling-Bling become toddlers and battle each other with toys such as stuffed animals and legos. There is an unnamed woman teacher who runs the place. There is play time, nap time, and snack time. Where is Porkbelly? Porkbelly's location is an unknown. Some of the the best theories are: *California: Quite often, the school flies the California state flag. Another piece of evidence to back this fact up is that Area 51 can be seen numerous times in the show, and that is located in Nevada, which is directly next to California. *Washington: Canada is directly north of Porkbelly. *New England: In Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy Bling Bling's private island seems to be off the Atlantic coast, just 30 miles from the lab. Also, the school the girls attend is the Mega Institute of Technology, a parody of the real life M.I.T. (Massachusetts Institute of Technology). *Ontario: In Johnny Goes Camping Johnny's school is flying the provincial flag of the province of Ontario, Canada. *Nova Scotia: In No Homework for Johnny the flag of Nova Scotia is flying at Johnny's school. Disasters Porkbelly has been damaged several times in the series. But still repaired. *The Smarty Pants: Johnny hit the Super Smarty Pants with the Hairdew Ray, and that caused it to get bigger and have the ability to shoot lasers. So it goes on a rampage and destroys most of the town. *Nasteria: Johnny brings Nasteria to life, but the toy decides to destroy Porkbelly. *Johnny X's Hurricane Hands: Johnny X uses his Hurricane Hands to escape a cage, but he under estimates it and it destroy the cage, along with that part of Porkbelly. *Sonic Johnny: Though warned by Susan and Mary, Johnny pressed the Mach 9 button on his scooter. It sent him and Dukey ten years into the future. It was moving so fast, that the energy waves destroyed Porkbelly. The same thing happens as Johnny gets further in the future. *The Founding Fathers: The Zombified founding fathers cause havoc in Porkbelly. *The Pork-Ness Monster: When Johnny and Dukey were inside the Pork-Ness Monster Machine, they accidentaly destroyed many buildings in the areas. *Smash Badger: When Johnny brings back a villain from Smash Badger 3, he goes on a rampage in Porkbelly. Category:Locations